


And the Sky Will be Bright (Because you are happy)

by ashlee1068



Series: Of Seas and Storms [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Deities!verse, Gen, Luffy is precious, Will have horrible updates like the rest of my stories, cuz i'm really bad at remembering to update, don't tell me otherwise, hopefully good?, new Au's are fun, supernatural stuff is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee1068/pseuds/ashlee1068
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deities!verse.<br/>"I thought that Deities were myths!" Nami exclaimed in shock.<br/>Luffy laughed as he floated in the air, his eyes bright.<br/>"We're not," he stated cheerfully, "there's just not many of us. At least, I don't think i'm a myth?"<br/>Usopp blinked. "Does that mean that the thing about deities being able to grant wishes is also true?"<br/>Luffy shrugged.<br/>"I think that's genies you're thinking of," Robin stated.<br/>"Oh." Usopp said, disappointed.<br/>Luffy just shrugged again and started to pick his nose.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where I give people magical powers and make a bunch of one shots because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And there goes the secret

Zoro, the first to join, is naturally the first to find out.

 

  They are drifting in their small boat, their first night spent together. They have recently left Shells Town, and Luffy is sleeping easily despite how cramped it is. Zoro is sitting and keeping watch, silent. The night is peaceful and Zoro can feel himself dozing off as well, when suddenly a wave tilts the boat and Luffy wakes up in a startle of flying limbs. Before Zoro can say or do anything, Luffy's back sharply and awkwardly hits the corner of a box and a pair of red wings come shooting out of his new captains back. Suddenly things make even less sense than they did when Luffy first stretched further than humanly possible.

 It takes a few minutes of Zoro gaping and Luffy grabbing onto the side of the boat for dear life as the boat rights itself before any words are said.

"What?" Comes inelegantly from Zoro's mouth. Luffy blinks. "Huh?"

"Y-you have wings?" He stutters out, still in shock. Luffy glances behind him and sure enough, his wings are out. Shrugging, he flaps them a bit because obviously there was no point in hiding them now.

"Yeah." Luffy goes to pick his nose.

"It is because of your Devil Fruit or something?"

Luffy looks at Zoro like he's an idiot. "No, Devil Fruits don't give people wings. At least, I don't think they do. Makino says i've got wings 'cuz i'm a deiebty, or something."

Zoro doesn't even bother questioning who the heck Makino is. He's also pretty sure Luffy pronounced that word wrong. "You mean deity?"

"That's what I said!"

Zoro gives Luffy a weird look. "If you say so, Captain," he replies and nothing else is said on the matter. It's not like it matters that deities were considered myths, anyways. After all, devil fruits were myths to Zoro before today and so why can't deities be the same? Either way Zoro knows he's stuck with this boy as his captain, and it's too late to turn back, not that he's complaining.

 

~~~

 

The next to find out is Doctor Kureha, and by extension, Chopper.

 

Luffy is gripping her arm harshly, getting blood on her. But his grip, despite all he's been through, is strong. She can't help but to be interested.

"Y-you're a doctor, aren't you...? H-help... Help my nakama...!"

As he collapses, his bright red wings burst from his back, where they had been quivering in anticipation since he had started his climb. Kureha's eyes widen in surprise before she throws her head back and starts laughing, an echoing sound that has Chopper jumping in surprise.

"Well," she chuckles, a wide grin on her face, "who am I to deny a Deity?" Chopper's eyes widen at her easy statement.

"A deity?!" He yells, shocked.

Kureha laughs again. "This will be an interesting group, all right!"

It will be later on, and Chopper will be on the ship. He will be their doctor, and as they rush to Alabasta, he will be reading a book on deities and all of the myths and legends on them. No one will ask, assuming that he is reading it to enjoy himself, but Zoro will know and Luffy will laugh. Neither will say anything, but a silent understanding passes between the three.

_Let the others find out in their own time._

 

~~~

 

Vivi will be standing on the shore crying, and they will be on Merry. The marines will be near, and so words cannot be shared, but...

 Their arms will be in the air, the "X" clearly visible. And she will understand.

That night, she will be home in her bed for the first time in years, and she will be smiling softly, holding a bright red feather in her hands like it is the most precious thing in the world. And to Vivi, it is.

The feather of an Air Deity is one of the greatest gifts one can receive, after all.

_"If you ever need us, just hold this close and say my name and i'll know!"_

_"Why don't you try putting our lives on the line! We're nakama, aren't we?!"_

_"Will I still be your nakama!?"_

 

_~~~_

 

The Tenryuubito will be talking and yelling and boasting, and Luffy cannot remember being so angry in his life. He will see his friend Hachi, bleeding from a bullet wound, will know that Keimi is banging against the glass of her prison _._  He will punch the disgusting man in the face because he deserves it and _who the hell does he think he is, stealing other people's freedom!?_  He knows that he will have broken a promise, but he can feel his nakama's approval and so his wings will snap out of their hiding but it's all right because all of the idiots are gone and fainted anyways. He will meet Rayleigh, and he can tell the moment his gaze lands on the old man that he knew and was close to another Deity, and wasn't that exciting? His crew (minus Zoro and Chopper) are yelling and shouting in shock, and Luffy remembers that this is their first time seeing his wings, and learning that he is a deity. So he does what he always does, and laughs. His crew huff and roll their eyes, but they know that with that he will not be explaining, and so they turn to Robin. She simply smiles, and they all know that it will have to be a conversation for later.

 

They get seperated by Kuma, and it hurts, but he will continue on. Ace needs saving, after all.

 

The conversation will not happen for another two years.

No one will bring up Ace, but they will all know that Ace was a Fire Deity.

He died with a tail like a lizard's out, after all.

 

* * *

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope you all enjoyed! This idea came about and it's been sitting in the back of my mind and it won't leave me alone so I just had to post it.

This is what happens when you read really good AU's, isn't it.

Anyhow, I was thinking that there would be multiple types of Deities, but that all Deities would be D's (although that will probably change in later one shots, lol) and that depending on what type they are they would have something extra.

Like Air Deities would have wings, Fire Deities would have tails (like dragons!), Water Deities would have gills, and Earth Deities would have antlers (or something, I dunno.)

Review and comment, because I love to hear other people's ideas!

Have a great day, everyone!

 


	2. ASL happens and no one is happy for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so amusing? And also, why is it that I can't think of anything but this AU????  
> Dammit, brain.  
> Enjoy the ASL-ness. They are awesome, and I just want to hug them (even Ace, with his anger issues).

They're hunting like usual when Ace suddenly collapses.

 

"ACE!" is the only warning Luffy gets before suddenly it's just him and Sabo versus what will be today's lunch: a crocodile. Luffy gets lucky and manages to get a hit on it's head, knocking it out. He grins brightly and turns.

"Hey, hey, did you see that?! I knocked it out and I didn't fall into the river or get eaten ONCE! Wasn't it coo... oh. Hey, Ace, are you okay?"

Ace doesn't answer, but even if he did Luffy would know that he wasn't okay. Ace is on the ground and curled up in a ball, shivering like he's in the middle of a snowstorm and without a shirt. Sabo creeps forward, cautious.

"Ace...?" he puts a hand on Ace's arm and immediately removes it. "What the hell?! He's freezing cold! Ace? Ace! What's going on?!" Sabo yells, freaking out. Luffy wanders forward and tugs on Ace's shirt.

"Nah, Ace, are you sick or something? Is this a new game?"

"New game?!" Sabo tosses his hands in the air as he starts pacing around, "what- why would you think that whatever this is is a game?!"

Luffy shrugs and laughs. "Because you and Ace do weird things cuz you're weird," the 'duh' is implied and Sabo can hear it. 

"Luffy, if anyone here is weird, i'm sorry but it's you- what are you doing with that flaming branch?"

Instead of giving an answer, Luffy just tosses the branch onto Ace, who then quickly sets on fire.

"LUFFY WHAT THE HELL, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Sabo screams as he rushes towards Ace, going to grab him and toss him into the river. Luffy shrugs.

"You said he was really cold and fire is really hot so i thought that fire would help him."

"LUFFY THAT'S NOT HOW THE WORLD WORKs- what."

Sabo freezes in place when suddenly an orange tail sprouts from Ace's back and the fire is absorbed. Ace's shivering goes from horrible to nonexistent. He stretches languidly on his back and is peacefully asleep.

"...My faith in common sense has been destroyed."

Luffy's laugh tells Sabo that he is completely amused. Sabo feels like the sound is mocking him, just slightly. He finds it unfortunate that he can't hit sound. Luffy's laugh deserves it.

 

~~~

 

Sabo is dead. The words repeat over and over in Ace’s head as he holds the letter in one hand and Sabo’s pendant (a present from him and Luffy) in the other. The feather is charred and close to falling apart now, and the shade of orange on the scale has never angered Ace more than it is currently. The string is black and hanging by a thread in multiple places.

 

_“Hey Sabo do you like it?!” Luffy asks excitedly as he bounces around, the pendant in Sabo’s hands. “I wanted to make a present for you and Ace cuz you’re my brothers now, and I had one for Ace but I had no idea what to get for you. Ace found out and had the reaaaaaaally cool idea to make a pantant (pendant, Sabo offhandedly corrects, still staring at it) with one of my feathers and one of his scales on it. Do you like it, do you like it?!”_

_He finally looks up, and Ace realizes why he was looking down for so long. Sabo has tears in his eyes. His smile is wide and taking on Luffy-qualities. “I love it,” he says, and Ace feels warm, because he knows that that response was for him as much as it was for Luffy._

 

His fist clenches around the pendant involuntarily, and it spreads into dust. It’s a miracle it lasted for so long, anyways. The scale is all that remains.

 

~~~

 

“Oh the poor guy,” is all Sabo hears before his eyes land on a beaten, bruised, bloody and obviously dead body of a child. On the child’s head is a pair of what would have become magnificent antlers. Sabo’s body feels cold. He walks over and picks the body up, sorrow in his eyes.

It has been like this for as long as Sabo (and as such, his colleagues) could remember. He would see the body of a deity, and all of his focus would be on it. For the next few days, he would focus on and flinch whenever he saw a specific shade of red or orange. No one knows why he reacts like this, not even him (although he has amnesia, so it’s only natural that he doesn’t know why) but they all believe that it’s because he might have known a deity before. It’s the only theory that makes sense, and although Sabo never tries to remember so that he can know _why_ , he knows that it’s important.

 

_It will not be until Marineford happens that he will remember why, and afterwards he will never be able to even look at the body of a deity if it is a child, of Air, or of Fire. When asked why, his simple response is that it all he can see is the past. No one questions further._

 

~~~

 

Luffy clings to Sabo, tears streaming down his face. His wings are out but he could care even less than when they were out in Sabaody Archipelago, because his wings are now just another way to hug Sabo. Luckily no one is around but the Straw Hats, Law, and Koala, so they can take their time unlike before.

“Saaaaaaaabbbbbbbooooooooooooo” Luffy sobs, and Sabo pats and rubs Luffy below the wings. They’re like that for a while, Luffy clinging in a nearly cringe-worthy way as Sabo whispers calming words into his ear, until Luffy finally calms down and unwinds himself from his older brother. Still sniffling, Luffy paws at his wings until a feather comes free and then turns around so his back is facing Sabo. Sabo is curious, but it isn’t until Luffy finishes whatever it is he’s doing, spins back around, and then holds it out for Sabo to take that he understands.

In Luffy’s hands is a pendant eerily similar to the one he had received from Ace and Luffy when they were children.

“It’s okay,” he says when Sabo’s hesitance becomes obvious, “I still have mine, and-” he breaks off for a moment, emotion and pain obvious on his face and in his voice for a split second, but it’s all it takes for Sabo to feel ashamed and angry and- “and i’m sure he’d have wanted you to have this again.”

Sabo can feel himself choking up as he takes the pendant and puts is on, holding it gently, reverently. _‘Leave it to Luffy to say the right thing to the wrong problem.’_ But even as he thinks that, he knows that Luffy is saying that Ace would have forgiven him.

 

As they return to the Baltigo, Sabo thinks that the orange scale feels warm as it rests on his heart.

 

It gives him hope that Luffy was right.


End file.
